naruto_alternate_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rei Sarutobi
Personality & Behavior His calm cool and collective. He likes to keep to himself. He never really likes to fight people. He is also a heavy drinker do to his fighting style. He can be very aggressive when he fights and aims to disable but never kill. Appearance His About 5 foot 8 inches and roughly 168 Lbs. his skin is light dark. His hair is white and off to the side slightly. Brown eyes. A Black beaded neckless is always around his neck. He has a black top that he usually leaves open and black bottoms to match his top and black shoes to tie everything up. He also has a mug of Sake always strapped to his side but he refers it to as his “magic elixir”. His weapon of choice is a long sharp to the tip scythe. And to finish everything off he has two bags snapped onto the back that holds his tools. Nindo Out of rum. Why? Why are we out of rum!? Background Chapter 1 The Last Son The light smooth summer air filled the land of the leaf. In the Sarutobi house. Mrs.Huzu and Mr.kiumi where ready to give birth to the human that laid inside of Mrs.Huzu that would sometimes kick her as if he was eager to come out and begin his life. “always so enthusiastic” she would say about her son and her husband would just laugh and chuckle. The night was rolling into the village slowly but in a calm smooth way, the way it would feel as if two new lovers where watching the sun set. The sun caused the village to glow in a beautiful gold/yellow color with a tint of orange. The homes made from wood and other material that caused them to be so steady. Everyone in the village was peaceful, enjoying life as it came. People of all ages, workers, shop owners, kids, parents, ninja all for one second all felt connected. The people of the village where what really made the village what it is and what game it that fire, and the name Konoha. A small cry broken by the cracks of a voice trying to gasp for breath came from the Sarutobi house. A babys cry, a cry so beautiful but yet so sad as if all you wanted to do was make it stop just for your own soul to rest at ease. Little Rei was born, Rei Sarutobi they named him. His father picked that name after an old legend known as the Zero-Tails. The sun was set and everyone and everything in the village was about to call it a day and take the rest of the night to rest. It was about past midnight a loud roar like sound game from outside the gates as if it was a T-Rex. The village started to get brighter which was strange to do the fact that it was night. A giant fireball about the size of the kages building was heading to the leaf at great speeds do to the size and the mass of the ball. Mr.kiumi jumped out of bed hearing the sound and so did many others. Mr.kiumi noticed the ball of fire heading for the Sarutobi house and he knew what he had to do. Quickly waking his wife and the only guard that was around, he commanded the guard to take Rei and go as far as possible and then to come back for anyone else but to make sure all of his attention was on Rei. Rei was still asleep like a baby not even wakening to the sound of the fire ball nor the heat that I was casting on the village. Everyone was awake and they all could see the fire ball heading to the village and for the Sarutobi house as if it was an assassination attempt of just there clan when really it was just a random fire ball thrown to attack the village by an unknown source. Everyone watched to shocked to do anything Mr.kiumi made some hand sighns which would cause him to shoot fire balls of his own at the one falling from the sky but they were not a match Mr.kiumi looked back seeing his wife and as he did the fire ball hit the Sarutobi house causing it to be crushed and anyone under it to go with the house as well. The ball caused a hole about 16 feet deep and 21 feet wide causing anything and everything around it to burst into flames wich would kill and one and everyone in the house and around the house. The guard landed on the gates of the village looking back with a tear on his face. He jumped off and into the woods knowing exactly where the secreat location to take the baby was. As he jumped off the gates probably seeing the leaf for the last time the only thing that echoed through the village was the cry of the last son of the Sarutobi house. Chapter 2 Soon